


衣柜，玫瑰，亲吻

by russoa



Category: Karryon, karrywang, 凯千
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russoa/pseuds/russoa





	衣柜，玫瑰，亲吻

他走到衣柜外面敲了两下。“易烊千玺，你出来！我有话跟你说。”“我都说了我不出去，除非你不弄我的花。”王俊凯用力拉开衣柜，看着一手正拿着手机，一手抱着花的小孩正乖乖的蜷缩着身子躺在柜子里，他舔了舔嘴唇，“你怎么不明白呢宝贝，现在不光是花的问题了。”然后一只腿迈进去，拉上了柜子门。

 

”王俊凯，你快出去。“小孩将自己怀里的花抱得死死的。里面唯一的光源就是小孩亮着的手机，王俊凯一把夺过来手机，关掉微博页面，打开手电筒，放在旁边。然后拉住幺儿一只手臂，把他拉了起来抵在柜子上。这叫什么？柜咚？

 

 

从下到上传来的微弱的光照着，王俊凯看着小孩有些不高兴，撅起的嘴，猛的上去亲了一口。千玺意料之中的又脸红了，虽然看不真切，但王俊凯不用猜都知道。他贴近他耳朵旁边，用低沉而温柔的声音说着：”想我了么？“小孩把头撇开，小声嘟囔着："我们别在这儿，我们出去说。”王俊凯把长腿伸到他的两腿之间，一手按着他的胳膊，一手摸索着在腰间轻轻抚摸着。

 

 

“你别碰那儿，痒。”小孩想要挣扎，可是一动，王俊凯的腿就碰到了那个地方，也不怎么敢动。“我忽然不想出去了，我觉得这儿挺好的。“刚说完就轻轻拉开千玺的外套的拉锁，扯住他手里的花丢到了一边。”王俊凯你干嘛。“千玺想推开他，王俊凯坏坏的用力抬了抬腿顶了一下，身下的人一惊，嘴里轻哼了一声。

 

王俊凯终于抑制不住自己了，长久以来的思念。他寻到小孩的唇瓣开始吮吸着，两手已经把小孩的外套给脱了下来。”唔....唔“衣柜里的氧气本来就不多，被他这么吻着，小孩觉得有些快要窒息了的感觉，迷迷糊糊的开始回吻，因为自己真的也很想他的。

 

 

王俊凯将手伸进小孩的T恤，向上滑动，准确的找到胸前的一颗小红豆，轻轻按压了一下，惊得小孩叫出了声，赶紧顺着张开的唇瓣将舌尖滑了进去。这么久没见小孩怎么越来越甜了。用自己舌尖挑出小孩的小舌，慢慢撕咬，用嘴唇吮吸着，他将在衣服里作祟的手抽出，捧起千玺的脸，更进入的吻着他，舌头有些粗暴的在小孩口腔中搅动着，整个衣柜里都是急促的呼吸，轻微的低吟和氤氲的唾液交融的声音。

 

 

王俊凯终于松开了他的小舌头，用自己虎牙轻轻撕咬着他的唇珠，酥酥麻麻的痛感一瞬间惹得易烊千玺一阵颤抖，他抬起头回应着，伸出自己的舌尖迎上王俊凯的开始画圈打转，上下摩擦着。

 

王俊凯放下一只手顺着他的腰间抚摸着，他轻轻将小孩的短裤带子解开，慢慢褪下，手隔着内裤揉捏着小孩柔软的翘臀，衣柜里的温度越来越高了。忽然外面响了一声。

 

 

“王俊凯，千玺出去吃饭了。”王源刚洗完澡过来喊他们吃饭。千玺听见了一惊，撇开脑袋，用有些沙哑的声音说：“王源......"小凯没有理会他，顺着他的脖颈开始撕咬着。”别，这里不行，会被看到的。“王俊凯不想去管那些别的，他只知道他想易烊千玺想的快要疯了。他更加放肆把手伸进小孩的内裤，顺着那条细缝，对着那个敏感的点轻轻的按压了一下。小孩剧烈的一颤抖，紧咬着下嘴唇才让自己没叫出声来。

 

 

”去哪儿真是！已到韩国怎么还乱跑啊。“王源坐在外面的床上，掏出手机，想给他们打个电话，结果却看到了千玺发的微博，然后打开评论看到了王俊凯傻乎乎的回复，算了我源哥就不当电灯泡了。

 

 

说真的，这个衣柜算隔音不错的了，刚才易烊千玺在衣柜里玩波澜style，王俊凯在床边离得那么近听的声音也不是很大声。”源源，会给我们打电话的，你放开我吧，小凯。“小孩都快要哭了，小声地用乞求的语气说着。

 

 

王俊凯叹了口气，按住小孩的腰捡起小孩的手机调了静音。然后轻轻把手机放在自己衣服兜里，又环住小孩的腰，亲吻着他的耳垂。”还有你的....."小孩还是有些紧张。“我刚才就把我的给关了。”然后一手将小孩的上衣拉了起来，低头轻咬著他胸前的红豆。“你别......王源在外面，啊....."王俊凯用舌尖打着圈轻舔了一下，“所以啊，你要是想让他看见我们这样，你就反抗。”

 

 

小孩委屈的死咬着下唇，紧紧拽着王俊凯的外套，默默忍受着这甜蜜的折磨。“靠！一个都不通，不会是背着我们私奔了吧。”王源甩门走了。千玺听到关上的门松了一口气，小凯却用跨顶了他一下，“啊.....啊~”小孩终于叫出了声。

 

小凯贴近他的侧脸，一边吻着一边说;"宝贝儿，我想要你,我想要你......“千玺已经快崩溃了，他模模糊糊听见那人说着些什么，小手只是拽着那人的衣服他怕把衣柜压坏了也不敢乱动。王俊凯看着小孩呆呆的深情真是可爱极了，就没有顾忌的又含住了他的嘴唇，修长的手将小孩的内裤轻轻褪下了。

 

他一手捏着千玺的下巴，”把嘴巴张开。“小孩听了却不肯，下巴被他捏的有些发痛，王俊凯嘴角一挑，手掌附在他用垮顶着的尤物上使坏的一捏。引得小孩张开嘴巴忽的叫出了声，他看准时间又把舌头伸了进去，搜刮着他口中的津液，直到小孩快不能呼吸才放开他，扯出一条长长的银丝，他伸出修长的手指缠绕住那条银丝，感受着他压迫着的人微微喘息跟偶尔的呻/吟，心里充斥着巨大的满足感。

 

”你放开我......我“千玺垂下头，整个人靠在他身上，后边贴着的是冰凉的柜子，感觉整个人要被他玩坏了。”你觉得可能吗？“他把沾满两人津/液的手指绕到小孩身后，搂住他的腰贴近自己，对着他那个极其敏感的点轻轻涂抹着，打着转。胸前的小孩不安分的扭动着，”别.....别碰那儿。“他低头细细的吻着他被汗水濡湿又柔软得不可思议的发丝。”好，我不碰你，那你来碰我。“他一只手抓住小孩纤细的手伸进自己/的/短裤了，让小孩的手在自己跨前上下摩挲着，另一只手慢慢深入到/那个神秘花园，刚刚没进去一点，小孩就剧烈颤抖了一下，那个地方夹/得紧紧地。”好痛......王俊凯，别碰我.....“因为巨大的冲击千玺开始有些不安，他不自觉地留下了生理性泪。

 

王俊凯的手指不再深入，也将按着他的手的手松开，抬起来轻轻抚摸着小孩的头发，将唇又慢慢贴近小孩的唇，密密麻麻的吻着，一路吻到他被打泪水打湿的眼睛，”千千不是也喜欢我么？怎么办我收不住了。“他趁着小孩发呆，手指用深入了一些，耳边如期响起了千玺嘴角溢出的细细的呻/吟。”如果不继续我会很难受的......“王俊凯又吻上了他的唇，堵住了他甜甜的有些颤抖唇瓣。他透过微弱的光看着小孩的眼神有些迷离，慢慢充斥满了情欲，直接将整/根手指贯穿进去。“啊......啊....唔”小孩的反应有些大他直接堵住了他的小嘴，他忽然想说点让他脸红的话，忽然很想把他玩坏，可是他的宝贝儿才14岁。他想了想，轻咬着小孩的耳垂“宝贝儿，希望我继续吗？”

 

千玺愣了一下，不知道该怎么反应。王俊凯已经将自己的手指抽出来了。握住了小孩前面的尤物，上下搓动着。“今天就先放过你了，为了不让我反悔，你要补偿补偿我。”千玺张着嘴像一个干涸池塘里的鱼，任王俊凯宰割。听完他的话，小手犹豫了一下乖乖的伸到他的裤子，“乖，宝宝，跟我学，就像这样。”王俊凯稍稍一用力，小孩竟然又抽泣了起来。

 

不过他并没有心软，“吻我....."衣柜里响起他有些沙哑又性感的声音，听得千玺一颤，乖乖的颠了一下脚尖，上去寻到他的唇，慢慢触碰着，忍受着身下王俊凯挑拨的手，战栗着揪着王俊凯的领子，亲了上去。王俊凯阴谋得逞的一笑，手的速度加快了好多，小孩经不起挑拨，没过多久就一声可爱的呻/吟，身体剧烈颤抖了一阵，要慢慢滑下去，王俊凯托住了他的腰，用他变得柔弱无骨的手把自己的火也一并解决了，闷哼了一声。

 

把小孩抱在怀里，又低头吸允着已经有些发肿的唇瓣。过了一会，王俊凯终于拉开衣柜的门，把小孩抱了出来，抱到浴室里清洗了一下，出来轻轻放在床上，对着他的发旋吻了吻。”乖，你睡一会吧，我换身衣服去看看还有没有吃的。“

 

王源一脸卧槽的看着王俊凯精神焕发的样子向自己走过来，完全不是刚进酒店的那副熊衰样。”你俩干嘛去了！让小爷我一顿好找。“王俊凯没说话，拿起桌上的紫菜包饭放在嘴里了。“喂，要不是小爷我替你们瞒过去，你们就等死吧。”刚说完意味深长的看着王俊凯笑的贱贱的脸，小声的说了一句：”提醒你一句，凯爷忍到十八岁。“王俊凯没有理会他看了看桌上的菜那些小孩喜欢吃的说了句“谢啦。”

 

千玺缩在被子上，摸了摸自己有些肿胀的嘴唇。心里委屈得很，以后再也不躲到柜子里去了。


End file.
